


Forgive Me

by Faeralyn



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeralyn/pseuds/Faeralyn





	Forgive Me

"Damnit!" You yelled as your fist came into contact with the cell wall. "Tamaki, that bastard! I swear I'll...I'll..." Your voice trailer off as you become angrier.

You flinched a bit when you felt two strong arms wrap around your waist from behind. You relaxed upon remembering you were still in Senji's room. He rested his chin on the top of your head. "Calm down, (y/n). It'll be fine."

You turned your body around in his arms so that you were looking at him. "How can I calm down knowing that I have to fight you tomorrow?" The irritation was still evident in your voice. "We fought before, don't you remember?" Senji said with a small smile. You rested your head against his chest and laughed lightly. "That was when I first came here. It feels like so long ago." Your lips curved into a cocky smirk. "heh I kicked your ass."

Senji rolled his eyes and sighed."Yeah Yeah. This time will be just like the last. Try not to worry so much."

"This time is different. This time I don't want to hurt you Senji." You buried your face deeper into his chest and he held you tighter.

~Time skip to the fight~

When the announcer gave the go to start the fight Senji used this rings to slice the sides of his arms revealing his Crow Claw. You usually waited until the last minute to use your Branch Of Sin to avoid the possibility of losing too much blood. Instead you stuck to dodging his attacks and throwing punches or kicks when given the chance.

The fight went on for quite some time and Senji noticed you only used your Branch of Sin on him two or three times. "I know what you're up to. Don't do it (y/n)!" Completely ignoring him you 'accidentally' tripped while trying to move out of the way giving Senji the perfect chance to strike you. "Shit" he muttered. As much as he didn't want you to have to go through the penalty game he also didn't want this fight to go on any longer and it was obvious you weren't going to let him lose. So, he hit you with one final blow. A small smile graced your lips knowing that he was going to be alright.

~~~

Later on that night you awoke in your own room. Turns out you only lost part of your stomach. You groaned in pain as you got out of bed and headed for the door. You limped down the long hallway until you finally got to the room you were searching for.

You knocked on the door loudly and within a few minutes a shirtless Senji was standing in front of you. Looks like you had woken him up, oops.

Refusing to make eye contact with him you kept your gaze on the floor and shuffled your feet slightly. "I'm sorry." You whispered. Senji rose an eyebrow at you. "Huh? What the hell are you apologizing for? You're the idiot that lost on purpose."

You looked up at in with sad eyes. "Yeah but I..I just-" He cut you off before you could finish. "Just get in here." You walked past him and made yourself comfortable on the bed. Senji soon joined you. He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss on your lips. "Don't do anything that stupid again, okay?" He said as he pulled you close to his body.

You nodded and snuggled into his bare chest. His touch calmed you. It was amazing how just being near him could take away all of your anxieties. You felt truly blessed to have such a man in your life. Deadman Wonderland was the last place you ever expected to fall in love.


End file.
